The coating compositions of interest in the present invention include alkyd coating compositions, urethane coating compositions, water-dispersible coating compositions, and unsaturated polyester coating compositions, typically a paint, clear coating, or stain. All of the above-listed coating compositions after drying or curing often show low hexadecane contact angles, are readily wetted by oil, and are susceptible to soiling. The coating compositions are described in Outlines of Paint Technology (Halstead Press, New York, N.Y., Third edition, 1990) and Surface Coatings Vol. I, Raw Materials and Their Usage (Chapman and Hall, New York, N.Y., Second Edition, 1984).
Water-based latex coating bases, such as those employed as paint coatings, have a tendency to have low oil repellency and poor cleanability ratings. To impart better cleanability to interior and exterior paint surfaces, small molecule additives, including fluorosurfactants, have been used. However, the additives do not provide long-term performance and durability in exterior paint, which is subjected to more extreme environmental conditions. The additives can wash away from the coating surface within a few days.